VD: Untouchable
by Evaded
Summary: M/M Soft. Enzo's touch was soft and warm. Damon wanted more, much more. Those freezing metal bars forbade that touch Damon was craving for.


VAMPIRE DIARIES OS

**Title:** OS I – Untouchable

**Pairing:** DamonSalvatore/Lorenzo (Denzo)

**Warnings:** M/M, wanking.

Everything you know is not from me; it belongs to © _L.J. Smith_

**Summary:** Soft. Enzo's touch was soft and warm. Damon wanted more, much more. Those freezing metal bars forbade that touch Damon was craving for.

**Writer's note:** I couldn't leave that pairing alone… Especially when I heard Lorenzo saying that Damon was the most important person for him over sixty years.

Eva.

OS I – Untouchable

It all began the night of Christmas. The doctor was gone for the evening, probably celebrating with his family; and let Damon and Enzo alone. The doctor did torture Damon during the day, only Enzo was spare. The young vampire had more energy he said with en evil smirk on his lips. Damon was sitting in the darkest corner of the cell he was in; he didn't want Enzo to look at him, to look at his wound. Maybe it was pride all along, but could he be afraid of judgment? Oh no. It was pride. He didn't want him to see the weakness and the fear in his eyes.

"Damon" Enzo began, "talk to me. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You don't sound like you are."

"I said I'm fine."

Lorenzo just shut. Damon thought he might have been too hard. The older vampire only wanted to help. He sighted. He didn't want to be attached to Enzo but now, it was too late. He was the only one. He was his world.

"I'm sorry." the young vampire finally said. "You're worried and I'm acting like an asshole."

"It's okay to be an asshole sometimes." Lorenzo laughed. "I don't mind. It was just… You barely talked since you've been back in your cell, mate. I was mortified to think the doctor cut your tongue."

"He didn't. I'm just lost. I'm even starting to miss my older brother…"

Lorenzo laughed. It felt good.

"Why are you in the darkest corner of your cell?" he softly asked.

"I'm beginning to fancy darkness."

"… Really?"

"No. I just feel weird. I don't know what's happening to me."

"Describe it. Maybe I'll understand what it is."

An angel passed. The silence was a soft melody. Damon didn't what to begin with or neither what to say. He feared of saying too much. Saying that he might want to touch Lorenzo… or be touched by him.

"I'm wondering what I'll become if he kills you."

"That's not going to happen." Enzo said, "The doctor loves a bit too much torturing me for letting me go. Come here."

Slowly but surely; Damon came closer to the freezing bars of the cell. He could see the worries coming back in a rush when he finally saw Damon's face. The doctor removes Damon's eyes, cut his throat and let the blood flew away.

"Closer." the older vampire whispered.

Damon was feeling the cold metal on his cheeks. Suddenly, he felt the softest caress on his sensitive skin. Even if he couldn't see anything, he closed his eyes and focused on the touch. Enzo's fingers were warmer than what he had in mind. It was just a moment; it was too short. He wanted it to last forever. Enzo's breathing raised. Did he notice how much Damon was craving for more?

"Damon?"

A moan of pleasure was the only thing that could escape from Damon's lips. Lorenzo did it again. He softly touched Damon the same way he did before and the reaction was the same. Damon wanted more, much more.

That was what Damon got. He got more but not quite enough. Lorenzo roughly grabbed the younger vampire's shirt. He gasped, not knowing how to react. His entire body was laying on his side; feeling those cold bars despite the clothes' fabric. It felt like a dream at first, but deep down, Damon knew it was real. Lorenzo knew exactly what Damon wanted even if the younger vampire didn't know at this time. The older vampire caressed the fabric between Damon's legs. Another moan of pleasure, the remaining blood flew through the vampire's vein to get to a specific part of his male anatomy. At this point, Damon wanted to get back in the darkest corner. He felt the shame bursting in his head, screaming that he shouldn't felt that way. It was wrong… Was it _really_ wrong? When the vampire pushed on the cold bars to escape from Lorenzo's grip, the older vampire resisted. Damon was weak at this time; the torture made the strength disappear.

"Don't… go… away…" Enzo murmured. "Not… now…"

The whole world collapsed when Damon felt the hardening part of the other man. Because of these freezing bars, the touch between them was restrained, but it didn't stop them. Lorenzo's hand reached Damon's pant. The hand slowly swiped into the pants and start caressing the length of Damon. Blood rushed again; made Damon wanting more and more. He was craving for this touch and it was happening.

"If someone knows this, I'm a dead man…"

"No one has to know, Damon." Enzo said, "No one."

He wanted to believe that was true. No one has to know. As Damon was craving for this, he was also craving to touch the other man. Rapidly, he swiped his hand into the older vampire's pant and started to caress the length of Enzo. He moaned. They passed the night touching each other, kissing each other. The cold bars never stopped them from getting what they wanted. They only prevent them to have more than a simple wanking.

"Damon?" a familiar voice said, "Are you there?"

"Yes, Elena. What do you want?"

"Nothing, I was just checking in… you seemed far away."

"I was."

"What were you thing about?" she asked.

"You'll never know. It's between me and someone special."

"Since when do you have secrets?" Stefan said arching an eyebrow. "Who's that person you're speaking of?"

"Nice try, Stefan. Not even torture would make me talk."

Elena simply looked at her boyfriend. Stefan sighed and never asked again neither did Elena.


End file.
